Give Me Your Hand
by shadowsfromthedream
Summary: The implications for Kyoko of giving Hizuri Kuon your hand...


The sweltering heat of the Sun's rays fell relentlessly upon Kyoko's bare shoulders as she absently pushed herself back and forth on the swing, too queasy in her stomach from the relentless heat to actually swing. A bead of sweat fell from her brow onto her phone that was held in front of her. An irritated sigh escaped her lips as she wiped off the salty liquid with the hem of her tank top. However, the action messed up her touch screen, making her have to recalibrate the thing.

Oh, the disadvantages of overly-sensitive touch screens on smart phones.

Sometimes she wondered why she shouldn't just 'accidentally' lose it and go get a much simpler one.

A shiver ran down her spine.

Ren wouldn't believe that excuse, as he knew she kept track of everything so well sometimes it was ridiculous. Her poor manager hardly had any work to do, except during the times when she went into panic mode or lala land.

And he would be disappointed in her for losing something he had gotten her.

She could just see the look now.

The overactive imagination blanked out the text message in front of her that had finally loaded, the whole reason why she was here on this playground instead of swimming in a pool or taking a freezing shower and then just sleeping in a cold bath.

America sure did have hot weather during the summer, California in particular.

To: The Fairy Princess

From: Corn

Good morning my princess, I hope you enjoyed sleeping in on your vacation. When you get up, come to the Monna Park in the middle of Pike Square. I have a surprise for you! PS: Just asked Otou-chan or Okaa-chan if you need directions.

If he was going to vague about it, he may as well show up quickly to get it over with.

Especially because at any moment, Kyoko felt like she was going to melt. Or pass out from heat exhaustion.

Kuon nervously once again adjusted his costume, ignoring the funny looks he was getting from passersby. In any other circumstance he would have smiled inwardly at the faces the people made, but he was too riveted on the nearing, life-changing words he was about to say to notice.

But still, did the fabric in the thing have to be that heavy?

All of his frustrations and nervous twitches flew away on perfectly placed wind as it blew the blocking bushes around to reveal what he considered to be the queen of his world and two year girlfriend, Kyoko.

The wind fluttered across her face, blowing the now long midnight black hair artistically perfectly.

No wonder she had started to get request for modeling.

She was the most beautiful person in the world, no, the universe, after all.

He rounds the corner, bringing his figure to her attention. She glances up, then her captivating golden eyes are lit up with pure delight and love that sends wonderful ripples through Kuon as she drops the irritating phone and runs straight into his waiting arms.

He spins her around, and she laughs, making him laugh too.

They fall on the ground together, heads spinning with dizziness.

Once the queasy feeling has passed, Kyoko looks at what Kuon is wearing. A beaming smile is revitalized on her face, and she hugs him again, exclaiming in a loud voice.

"You look just like a fairy prince, Kuon! So handsome and refined! Just like one!"

Kuon laughs and holds her tightly to his chest as he thinks of where she got the refined part; seeing as they are sprawled on the ground.

He makes her look up at him into his eyes, and laughs recede into soft smiles as currents run down each's spine in perfect unison.

And he is reminded of why they are there.

He stands up, and then gently pulls her to her feet, eyes never trailing to any other place.

Because right now, the only world that is existent from them dwells right in the others loving gaze.

He slowly bends one knee, falling into a kneeling position. The words tumble out of his mouth; he is unaware of them and yet painfully aware of them as he practiced them for hours beforehand.

"Kyoko, I love you more than I can tell you."

"I know, Kuon." A small hand entangles itself in his soft blond hair. "I do, too."

"Not even a lifetime would be enough to express it." He pauses, lost in her golden orbs with so much feeling in them it makes him want cry and smile until his face hurts. Then he slowly pulls a small cool band of white gold set with sapphires and brilliant-cut diamonds as he said, "Will you marry me?"

Tears start to run down her beautiful face. Alarmed, he asks, "What's wrong?"

A sob escapes her, rendering her speech soft and broken. "...I'm... Just... So happy, Kuon!" she throws her arms around him, practically knocking him over. "Of course I'll marry you!"

He pulls away slightly, leaving her still in the embrace.

He slides the ring on gently on the left hand, and they both admire the way it shines.

He kisses the hot tears from her cheeks, then looks in her eyes again an inch from her face.

"I love you so much, Kyoko." He says before kissing her on the lips, lingering there, enjoying the spark of the shared feeling of their lips moving together.

Breathless and a minute later, Kyoko manages, "I love you so much, too. I can't wait to be married to you, Kuon."

Impatience suddenly hits him.

"We'd better go start wedding preparations."

The statement earns a bell-like laugh from Kyoko as he picks her up and carries her princess-style.

Being married sure is going to take awhile...

* * *

><p>I really enjoyed writing that. Just sayin'<p>

I do the thing with my phone ALL THE TIME. I get water on it somehow, and then mess up the screen when I wipe it off. It's so irritating...


End file.
